


全世界我最喜歡你

by isanrang



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Slightly ShowHo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isanrang/pseuds/isanrang
Summary: 「我打電話給亨願哥嗎？」「對啊，大概在你準備喝第六杯深水炸彈的時候。」「我講了什麼？」「很多啊，比方咒罵對方是三秒射的臭雞雞——」





	全世界我最喜歡你

蔡亨願陪媽媽散步消食後，躺在床上無聊地滑著Instagram. 最後入眼的動態是李玟爀發布的。李周憲站在練歌房的桌上干掉一整瓶啤酒，才晚上九點看起來已經醉昏的孫軒宇搖著鈴鼓助陣。整支影片除了孫軒宇的死亡重金屬鈴鼓聲和李虎錫唱歌的背景聲外還有過量的尖叫，光是掌鏡人發出的音量就讓蔡亨願趕快將音量調小。  
怎麼會讓李周憲喝那麼多啊？哪個無良缺德鬼慫恿的？真的是⋯⋯蔡亨願嘖嘖了幾聲，正欲在貼文底下留言時，突然跳出的通話要求讓他嚇一大跳。  
來電顯示為任創均——任創均看到他把自己名字存得如此沒有情感還小小「哼」了一聲表達不滿——本該與哥哥們狂歡的人不知為何打電話過來，蔡亨願帶著淺淺的笑意，然而接起電話時傳來的鬼哭狼嚎讓他下意識把手機拿遠耳邊。

「噓噓噓——接通了接通了——」  
「呀！誰去切一下周憲的歌——」

一陣吵鬧後對面稍微安靜下來，蔡亨願皺起眉頭，準備質問為何是9311們打的電話時，一團柔軟的聲音便跌進他的耳內。

「亨願哥——哥喔——」  
過多的興奮自任創均的話中溢出，光是聽著就彷彿也被他的快樂感染一般。  
「喔、均啊——你喝了多少？」  
「沒有啊，三瓶⋯⋯」任創均停頓一下，「喔？不只嗎？多少⋯⋯」向旁人確認的聲音完整地傳進蔡亨願耳裡。  
「喝到不知道喝幾瓶嗎⋯⋯真是的⋯⋯」

任創均呵呵呵地笑起來，喝醉後的笑聲比平常低沉許多，蔡亨願一瞬間左耳和右耳間像通了電一樣酥麻麻的。

「創均啊你快趁這個機會說——」  
「喔？說什麼？」  
「說啊！剛剛我們教你的——」

蔡亨願耐心地撐著頭，一陣小爭吵後手機另一端安靜下來，蔡亨願聽到李玟爀字字清晰地說：「跟亨願講：『去你媽的狗屌』！」  
「去什麼？」  
「去你媽的狗屌。」  
「去你媽的狗屌！」

蔡亨願被自己的口水嗆了一大口，對面傳來驚天動地的爆笑與歡呼，蔡亨願忍不住對著手機喊道：「呀！不要教他這些有的沒有的！」  
「再來再來——跟他說，『操你爸的臭鮑』。」  
「李玟爀你這個——」  
「操你爸的臭鮑！」  
「蔡亨願是臭狗屌。」  
「蔡亨願是臭狗屌！」

蔡亨願忍住要大罵髒話的衝動（如果罵了任創均可能會跟著重複一次），他試圖讓自己冷靜下來，聽取9311操控著任創均噴射出源源不絕充滿創意性的粗話，直到任創均打一個酒嗝然後被自己逗樂而咯咯發笑後才停止。

「創均啊，你知道你剛剛說了些什麼嗎？」蔡亨願好笑地問。  
「大狗屌！亨願哥是混帳大狗屌！」  
「為什麼啊？」  
「因為、因為⋯⋯」

「因為你偷吃我的布丁！你這個混帳大狗屌！掰掰！」李玟爀的大嗓門截斷任創均的話頭，在蔡亨願終於忍不住大飆髒話時，對方已經掛斷電話。

/

任創均喪失了7個小時的記憶。  
他醒來時和李周憲一人抱著一根立桿麥克風，而他們顯然也不知道這東西怎麼到他們懷裡的。  
柳基現正有一搭沒一搭地唱著歌，李玟爀睡在他的大腿上，身上蓋著兩件外套。  
孫軒宇和李虎錫不知道去哪了——也許在廁所擦槍走火而他們也不想去確認——在任創均還有記憶時他們坐的位置上只剩下鈴鼓。

任創均頭痛欲裂，胃也彷彿在灼燒。他的記憶在喝下第二杯深水炸彈後就消失了。他努力回想，卻只得到一些片段的畫面。  
「你醒了。」柳基現按了暫停，伸了一個懶腰。

一切起源不過是蔡亨願在中秋假期的前一天晚上，只以簡訊與任創均報備一聲後就跳上開往G Town的列車。  
「他甚至沒有問你要不要一起回家！」李虎錫義憤填膺道。  
於是他們決定辦一場沒有蔡亨願的超棒派對，但規劃從大麻派對到脫衣舞男饗宴，最終他們六人選擇前往練歌房，並一人扛著一手不同種類的酒。

什麼超棒派對⋯⋯他就不該指望六個男生聚在一起能迸出什麼火花。任創均扶著頭，和李周憲對視後嘲笑起對方浮腫的臉。

「你昨天做了很勇猛的事情。」柳基現用麥克風對著任創均說。  
「我嗎？」任創均一邊找手機一邊回應。  
「真的很勇猛。」半夢半醒的李玟爀對他豎起大拇指。

任創均在點歌機旁邊的插座找到充電中的手機，解鎖後習慣性先查看蔡亨願是否有傳訊息給他，在看清聊天室裡的內容時任創均忍不住大叫。  
「我打電話給亨願哥嗎？」  
「對啊，大概在你準備喝第六杯深水炸彈的時候。」  
「我講了什麼？」  
「很多啊，比方咒罵對方是三秒射的臭雞雞——」

任創均趴在沙發上發出絕望的慘叫。

「所以他真的三秒射嗎？」  
「哥！」

交往的第五個月，任創均和蔡亨願進入尷尬的磨合倦怠期。甜蜜與衝動退去後他們看到彼此的缺點。任創均討厭蔡亨願的懶惰癌症。除了打翻醬料不馬上收拾與睡過多的覺以外，他連溝通都懶惰。比如這次回光州，蔡亨願自行揣測了狀況——任創均因為父母目前都在美國回家沒人所以應該假期沒有要回去——便快樂地跳上返鄉列車。

「『你的嘴巴那麼大為什麼不會問問題？』這大概是昨晚你罵他最經典的句子。」李玟爀拍拍把自己縮成一團的任創均的肩膀。  
任創均可憐兮兮地傳了好幾條訊息過去，但蔡亨願甚至連讀都沒有讀，這更讓任創均心死。  
「他一定會跟我分手。」  
「不會的，你也不看看那個人自己多愛罵髒話，沒事沒事。」李玟爀敷衍地安慰著。

等廁所裡的李虎錫與孫軒宇清醒出來後，大家打著哈欠收拾好東西，行屍走肉地離開地獄般的練歌房。早晨的陽光讓六人都發出絕望的哀嚎。

任創均不適應光線而閉上眼睛，再次張開時前方有個人緩緩朝他們走來。金髮大嘴，還戴著一副大近視眼鏡。

他發出一聲小小的、被勒住脖子般的聲音。蔡亨願就在他面前，離了大概十公尺的距離。  
酒精抑制理性思考，任創均意識到自己在做什麼時，他已經跑了起來，像一枚巡航飛彈瞄準了目標義無反顧的前行，直到撞進蔡亨願的懷裡而那人正好朝他張開雙臂。

「哥為什麼在這裡？」  
「搭最早的一班KTX來的啊，臭小子。」

蔡亨願戳了戳任創均的頭，「氣消了？」  
「沒有生氣⋯⋯」  
「那，『去你媽的大狗屌』？『操你爸的臭鮑』？」  
任創均僵硬了一下，頭還是埋在他懷裡不肯起來。  
「『三秒射的臭雞雞』？『徒有大嘴的死青蛙』？」  
「⋯⋯我都不記得了。」任創均耍賴道。  
「不是詛咒我出門會被小朋友的電動玩具車撞死嗎？」  
「沒有⋯⋯最喜歡你了⋯⋯」

蔡亨願笑著在任創均還水腫著的臉頰上親了一口。

「嗯，我也最喜歡你了。」


End file.
